Morphed
by anime-fanatic-17
Summary: new characters, new twists. I can't write summary good enough to make you read this but please just read it I really want you to read this and review good or bad....PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**_Morphed_**

**end of last chapter**

Chapter 1: (remake)

This is the new chapter one. I hope you'll enjoy it much better then the other. Two and three will be here soon!

* * *

The morning was perfect. A little cloudy, lots of sun, and it was only 80 degrees outside. Nobody was crabby or irritated and there were no classes today, plus there was no public school because it was summer. But the mansion still had a few classes to keep the kids ready, class one: defense, class two: martial arts, class three: health, and class four: Logan's art class. Logan also taught the defense class but the professor thought that he should have another class that was easy for everyone, especially the students. The students always complained about his defense class. They said he over-worked them. Anyway, all the kids were out back playing in the pool or in the courtyard and field except two of them. 

Rogue was tangled in her blankets from head to toe but mostly around her legs. Last night hadn't been the best and she hadn't gotten any sleep. She was half awake by now and drifting off into her thoughts of being in the pool with everyone and playing games. Then she finally opened her eyes to a dark room and a worried Kitty hovering over her bed.

"Rogue? Are you okay? " Kitty sat on the end of her bed looking at Rogue.

" Yeah, ah'm just fine. Just peachy " She tossed the blankets to the floor and swung her legs over the edge of her bed.

" Well, everyone is outside having fun and you're in here sleeping. Come on. Get up and dressed, it's a beautiful day! " Kitty walked over to the dresser and threw some clothes at Rogue, grabbed a pair of shoes from the closet and tossed on the bed, and then sat on the desk on the other side of the room.

" I can't wear these Kitty " Rogue looked at the shorts and tank top Kitty had thrown at her. The shorts were pretty short, blue denim and the tank top was a sky blue.

" And ah'm too tired to go anywhere "She rested her head on her hands and sat hunched over.

" You can't stay up here all day " Kitty put her hands on her hips and stood up on Rogue's bed.

" Oh yes ah most certainly can and will ".

" Well then maybe you should know that if you don't come on your own then you'll be forced against your will. And don't you think its better to come on your own then to be picked up and carried out of your room? " Kitty's face lit up with a big smile.

At the thought of someone carrying Rogue out of her room and outside made her laugh. Not that it bothered her to have someone carrying her around but she had a sudden remembrance. Her mutation. That's what kept her from doing anything that involved human or mutant skin contact. Usually she got some kind of riddled explanation from the professor or Jean but in her own words it meant 'isolation'. Other things came to mind of course like no fun, no hugs, no kisses, no hand shaking, no high fives or low fives or anything that meant skin against skin. When she did touch other people or they touched her they wore gloves. And when she thought about it, it made her feel like some kind of disease. Like she was a lab rat to be handled with caution. Rogue snapped out of her thinking to find Kitty staring ather intently.

"You seem to be thinking about something pretty hard there Rogue"

"Yeah. Well I guess I will go outside then"

"YES!" Kitty dropped the clothes on the bed and left closing the door behind her.

Rogue changed into the clothes and joined Kitty in the hall. The two of them went through the mansion and out to the place that everyone had been gathering. Everyone was jumping round, most of them in the pool others were lounging around it. The adults were watching from a safe water free distance. Rogue left Kitty and stood by the professor. He greeted her with a smile.

"I always hated swimming, i never learned in the first place. Always hated it" He laughed.

Rogue laughed too. "Well watching isnt so bad"

"Its alright kid. You can hang out with me" Logan put a hand on her shoulder.

"Logan!" She threw her arms around him.

"Stopping by again?" the professor said sarcastically.

"Sorry wheels youre stuck with me"

"And just when i thought Id never have to smell cigars again"

"Yeah youre funny professor" Logan and him laughed.

Rogue and Logan took up spots farthest from the group and chatted about Logan's findings and news of how he'd been doing.

"You never wrote me" Rogue said sadly.

"Well that I am sorry for but Im back now" He said.

"Yeah." Rogue looked away at the others in the pool.

"Hows that boyfriend thing goin'" He tried to get her attention. Rogue looked at him than down at the gorund.

"Im single again"

"Ouch. What happened kid?" He asked.

"It just didnt work out"

"Im sorry to hear that. Professor said something about a new student or two. Maybe you'll like them" He laughed.

"Not funny Logan. New students you say? Hmmm." She lost herself in thought.

"Yup and ill let you give them the tour. I hate meeting people you know."

"Sounds okay. When are they coming?" She asked.

"Tomorrow. Early in the morning. the professor has a field trip planned for the kids so that the new people wont be overwhelmed"

Rogue laughed. "Yeah"

"Alright I'll talk to Wheels. Be up and ready in the kitchen by 6"

"Why so early?"

"So I can make you some breakfast before the new ones get here" He smiled.

"Sounds great"

"So its okay? I offer breakfast and its great? Kid you never cease to amuse me"

"Well I try" She smiled. "These new people. What are they like?"

"A guy about 20 and a girl about 15 i think. They are like no other pair the professor told me so.."

"Sounds interesting"

"You need to say somehting other than sounds interesting kid"

"Sounds good?" Rogue joked.

Rogue and Logan went inside long before the students did. But they stayed up late in the kitchen after the students had gone to bed. Ororo, the professor and Scott joined them. Scott, Logan and Ororo finished off some dinner Logan and Rogue had started while Rogue and the professor conversed at the table.

"I dont even know a lot about this school and you're okay with me giving them the tour?" Rogue asked.

"Well they need someone they can relate to and they need to make a friend sooner or later" The professor said.

"Yeah good point"

(Next morning after breakfast 7:15 am)

"Wow I feel more awake. That was a great breakfast Logan" Rogue stretched.

"Thanx kid" Logan busied himself with clean up.

The professor came in the door with two people standing behind him. Both about the same height. The new students looked awkward. The girl looked rather tired and the guy had an arm around her shoulder.

"This is Rogue and Logan. Drew and Stephanie" The professor gestured from one to the other.

"Hi" Drew said with a smile. Stephanie looked at the ground. Drew rubbed her arm comfortingly.

Thr professor gave Logan a look and motioned him to follow the trio into the hall without Rogue. The professor whispered to Logan.

"I changed the plans. You will have to give the tour. I need to see Rogue immediately about something"

"Damn. Alright no prob wheels" Logan let the professor leave and take Rogue away. He looked at the new students and smiled.

"So. Want the grand tour or just the fast and easy version"

Drew laughed." I dont mind. Stephanie is just a little shakin'"

Logan looked at her and she retreated into the nook of Drew's arm. "Hun its okay" Drew soothed.

"I aint gonna bite kid" Logan laughed. Stephanie poked her head out.

"Im sorry if i seem stand-offish. Im just not emotionally stable right now." She tried to smile but it faded no more than a second later.

"Alright kid No prob. You aint the only one. You look like a great kid"

"Yeah she's pretty cool" Drew said as he looked down at her and smoothed her hair.

"Alright we will start with the kid stuff and move to your guys' stuff." Logan showed them the main rooms and things while they talked and got aquanted.

"So Stephanie. Feeling better?" Logan asked. Drew's arm had never left her side.

"Yeah a little bit." She said and smiled.

"Good. Wheels would be upset if i had scared you away" Everyone laughed.

"Well next is your room. I dont understand why the professor is letting you two share a room. I dont mean that in a bad way"

"No prob dude. We discussed it with him. Its whats best for her right now. Especially cause this mutant thing has changed our lives dramatically"

"Mind if I ask how so?" Logan asked.

"Well me its no prob I live on my own but Stephanie here had a family. We have been friends for a long time I knew her family pretty well. Stephanie do you wanna tell him?" Drew asked.

Stephanie took a deep breath "I'll try" she paused, Drew took her hand in his. " I found out in the worst way. It surprised me one night when my parents were drunk and fighting. I left the house and ran through the rain to Drew's place almost 3 miles away. I got in the door and as soon as I did I started crying cause I felt intense pain. Then. Well..." She paused again. Her hold on Drew's hand tightened.

"Go on kid its alright" Logan smiled.

"I changed in front of Drew and he changed the day after. We are pretty close alike in our mutations. When I went home the next day I told my family and showed them. My father walked away, my brother wasnt home, my sister just gawked at me and my mother cried. I thought it best that I leave. They helped me pack and then Drew and I left"

"Where did you come from?" Logan asked.

"Minnesota"

"Wow. Well I feel like I know you two better than anyone else I know." Logan smiled.

He showed them the lower levels and Drew and Stephanie weren't shocked but instead hounded him with questions about models and such. He laughed and told them they should ask the professor. Over the time he had learned that Stephanie was an artist in music, drawing and things, her hobbies, her favorite things and her background with Drew. Drew also shared his lifes' story. Logan told them what he could of his. Logan felt like he bonded with these two as much as he did with Rogue. He dropped them off with the professor who met them at the students' assigned room. The professor showed them the rest and answered as many questions as possible.

"So what do you two think?" The professor asked.

"Impressive" Stephanie smiled.

"Ditto" Drew laughed.

"The rest of the students will come later. I wanted to show you everything without them here" He smiled.

"Okay." Stephanie said.

Drew and Stephanie joined Rogue, the professor and Logan in the kitchen. Scott, Ororo and Jean showed up. The students flooded into rooms other than the kitchen.

"That I cant do yet" Stephanie said to Jean " I mean when I try to play my violin for an audience smaller than a hundred I usually get a little shaky and nervous. Ive been working on it but its hard when you cant play with anyone else."

"Oh. If you want me and you can work on that" Jean smiled.

"Great " Stephanie smiled back.

This time was the first time that Jean or anyone noticed the vast differences in their appearences. Drew was a tanned guy, built well at about 5'5 wearing girl pants and a t-shirt. He had dark skater long hair and dark brown eyes. Stephanie had dark hair, straightened bangs that framed her face and shoulder length hair. Her eyes were dark brown too but she was pale, she wore very little makeup but still she looked pale next to Drew. She was about the same height wearing moderately tight jeans, a tank top and a sweatshirt that was a little big on her. Definitely not related as they had already said.

"Well all thats left is meeting the students" Jean said.

"Great." Stephanie said.

"Come on you social butthead" Drew laughed. Stephanie smiled and nodded her approval of the title.

" So what kind of cars you got here?" Drew asked. Scott took him to the garage and left Stephanie with the rest. She let go of his hand very slowly. She seemed a little nervous.

" Its alright Stephanie" Jean said.

"I know its just.. Im a little nervous"

"Thats okay" Ororo said. She put a reassuring hand on Stephanie's shoulder and the young girl relaxed.

By almost 2pm Stephanie and Drew had met everyone and were now hanging around with their new groups. Stephanie and Drew melted in with the students really well and seemed to fit in perfectly. Stephanie was chatting away with Rogue and Kitty while Drew talked with Scott and Logan. Eventually everyone retreated to their rooms. Stephanie and Drew were sent to the lab with Jean and the professor so they could be checked over and such. They checked out fine, next was the questions about the mutations and than came the problems.

"I'll need to see the mutation" Jean said "I kow its uncomfortable but.."

"Its okay no prob I just dont know about Steph." Steph stood next to him and she stared at the ground lost in thought.

"We can do it seperate"

"No" Steph blurted.

The professor and Scott left. Logan and Jean remained. Stephanie removed her sweatshirt to show her spaghetti strapped tank top and Drew took off his t-shirt. Jean looked at Steph's back in shock. She had two red marks that looked like she had scratched her back a little hard.

"Okay whenever you are ready" Jean said.

Drew let himself concentrate and out of his back sprang two great black wings. Jean checked him over quickly then him answer more questions of his mutation. Jean stayed with Steph. Drew finished quickly and came back to stand by Steph. His wings gone, he put his t-shirt back on. Steph started to shake, her eyes converted to the floor and starely intently.

"Babe?" Drew questioned.

A tear leaked down her face from behind her hair. She dropped to her knees as two similar black wings sprouted from her back. When she looked up her eyes were a fierce violet. The wings started to convulse and quickly retreated. Steph was left gasping for breath. Drew helped her up. Jean wrote down all of it and checked the list over with the two of them.

"So Drew. So far you only have the wings and regeneration ability?"

"Yes but the professor says thats its gonna keep changing"

"As long as you are handling it well" Drew nodded at Jean.

"And Steph. The professor told me but I can't help but ask more questions cause its so rare" Jean bit down on a pen. "You have constanlty changing abilites but you too have the wings. Its rare for there to be a pair of the same mutation"

Steph started crying as Drew held her in his arms. Jean sighed "I didnt mean to upset you Stephanie"

"Its not that" Steph gasped. "I just.. cant breathe well"

"Whats wrong Steph?" Jean asked as she jumped to her side.

"Back away" Stephanie whispered.

"What?" Jean said. Jean all of a sudden found herself near the wall. Drew and Scott grabbed a hold of Steph.

"I cant stop it!" Steph screamed. Drew and Logan were fighting to hold on to her as she staggered. A purple glow, more violet than anything, seemed to glow around her. Her eyes bled to the same violet.

"Its another attack!" Drew shouted. "Stephanie babe look at me" He put a hand on either side of her face and put his nose to hers. He stared into her eyes and she stared back. tears flooded her face.

The room seemed to shake as if there was a tremor of an earthquake. Suddenly it stopped and Steph fell into Drew's arms. Everyone took a breath and Stephanie cried on Drew. He held her in his arms cradled in his lap.

"Attack you said?" Jean asked.

"Its like an emotional break down. When she gets extremely emotional she gets a little out of control"

"Well is she okay now?"

"Yeah. She will be fine." That was when Jean and Scott saw it. Drew and Stephanie were inseperable. He protacted her and took care of her.

The professor showed up not much later and talked with the group.

"I am sorry that I did not hurry to help you. It will all be okay. Let us go to the kitchen for some coffee" The group followed him to the kitchen. Drew put the sweatshirt back on Steph and walked with an arm around her waist. Logan stood at her side.

In the kitchen Drew sat with Steph in his lap and they shared a cup of coffee.

"Kid are you alright now?" Logan asked Steph.

"Yeah" she sighed. "I hate not being able to control it." She sipped more coffee and handed it back to Drew.

"Dont worry we will work on that" The professor said.

After they finished coffee everyone went to bed. Logan offered to stay in Steph and Drew's room and talk with Drew while Steph tried to sleep. She dozed off quickly curled up in his arms and against his side.

"You two are quite the pair" Logan laughed.

"Yeah"

* * *

The end. Sorry that I changed it all and started over but the story lne was a mess. not much is changing just characters etc. Sorry. 


	2. Chapter 2

Morphed

Previous:

"You two are quite the pair" Logan laughed.

"Yeah" Drew said.

* * *

The next morning was busy, Steph and Drew's things were being moved into their room. A moving truck sat outside in the turn around while Logan, Steph and Drew unloaded it. After they finished unloading the truck Steph and Drew worked on organizing their room, Logan helped. 

"All done" Steph said and sat on the bed next to Logan.

"Yup" Logan said and stretched.

Drew patted Steph on the head and she smiled at him.

* * *

(Meanwhile in other places) 

"How did you fare my dear?" Magneto asked.

Mystique walked up to his small metal desk and dropped a folder on it with a smile.

"I followed them to that school"

"And...?"

"The two are easy prey. The girl is extremely emotional and gullible. The boy is not so easy but we can handle it"

" Good. Now go back there and take care of our young Rogue then we will follow through with the rest"

"Yes Erick" Mystique left.

Magneto smiled to himself and tapped his fingers on the desk.He opened the folder, inside were pictures of a young girl and boy.

* * *

Logan sat on the bench outside wathcing Drew and Steph skate. Drew was palying around on a skateboard while Steph was on a longboard which was like a skateboard but bigger. Drew stopped to watch Steph and guide her, he was teaching her. He let her go on her own again. She fell, hard on her face. Logan jumped up and Drew ran to her. Drew helped her up and put his hands on both sides of her face. 

"Aw babe" He said as he looked at the damage.

Steph sniffled. She had a bloody road rash mark under her left eye and blood was seeping out and down her cheek along with her tears.

"Just a scrape and some tears babe. You'll be okay" He hugged her tight and rubbed her back.

"Ow" she whispered. Drew laughed.

"Is she alright?" Logan asked.

"Yeah" Drew said and they all went inside. Drew brougth the boards to the room and Logan took Steph to the kitchen.

"Lets get you cleaned up." Logan said. In the kitchen were Ororo, Jean and Scott.

Jean jumped up andfollowed Steph to a stool. Scott sat there with Steph while Jean and Ororo got a first aid kit. Logan grabbed abottle of coke from the fridge and gave it to Steph. Jean grabbed some anitbacterial ointment for Steph and Ororo cleaned up the blood and dirt off of Steph's wound. They finished it with a small bandage.

"Thanks" Steph said.

"You should be more careful Steph" Jean said and smiled.

"Ha yeah just keep some bandages handy" Steph laughed.

Drew came in the kitchen, drank some of Steph's coke and sat next to her.

"Jean?" Steph said a little out of breath.

"Yeah Steph whats up"

"Am I allowed to let my wings out?"

"Of course, you dont have to ask. You're free to be yourself here" Jean smiled.

"Good. Cause I'm sick of holding them in" As Steph finished her last word her black wings sprang from her back.

"Oh my" Ororo said.

"Steph?" Ororo asked.

"What?" Steph stretched.

"Can I touch them?" Ororo asked her voice sounding a little afraid.

"Of course" Steph smiled as she stretched out her one wing towards Ororo.

Ororo smiled as she let her fingers tickle a feather. "They are so soft"

Drew laughed. He let his wings out and him and Steph hugged each other and shared the coke. Everyone was laughing. Steph and Drew sat there comfortably with their wings folded up against their backs in a resting position.

"So Steph whats with your eyes?" Scott asked.

"I could ask you the same thing Scott" Steph said.

"Sorry, well I meant.."

"Yeah I know what you mean. And truthfully I'm not sure. I had the eye color change before the wings. If anything I'm the happiest person alive. I have the wings I always wanted and I have my friend along with me" She smiled at Drew.

"You'd be the first to actually say that" Logan said.

Later that night Steph and Drew were getting ready for bed. Steph had on her spaghetti strap tank top and long, baggy, silky pj pants. Drew was in his boxers. Steph and him curled up under the blanket and dozed off. Not long after Drew woke up to Steph twiching. She was moving in her sleep as if she were in a nightmare. He tried shaking her and she moaned and moved again. Drew shook her.

"Babe wake up"

Steph jumped up and screamed. Drew pulled her into the nook of his arm and curled up around her.

"Its okay it was just another dream"

In her mind Steph told herself no. It wasnt just another dream. She went out on the balcony to get some air, Drew got up and went in the bathroom. Outside down on the ground she saw Rogue walking away from the mansion. Steph climbed up on the railing hesitantly and then leapt off as her wings burst from her back in a shower of feathers. She landed a little off balance but caught herself and chased down Rogue.

"Rogue" She yelled. Rogue stopped and turned around then turned again and kept walking. "Rogue" Steph yelled again.

But Rogue didn't stop. Steph didnt know what the hell was going on. She followed Rogue to a huge clump of trees. It was dark and eery and Steph didnt like dark and eery but she swallowed her fear and continued into the trees after Rogue. Stephs wings were catching on branches, it was a tight place to walk when you had wings poking out of you. In her mind she felt something. The energy of another mutant? Thats what her mind told her. This one was very powerful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Morphed**

* * *

(Stephanie's POV) 

The trees catching on my wings kinda hurt, i drew them inside of me without much of an effort. It was an improvement but still i had this bad feeling, like the ones oyu get in a horror film. The feeling of something horrible to come just haunted me thoughts of finding Rogue in this lot of trees. I could still see lights from the mansion so i knew i hadnt gone far but i was still worried. A light breeze tickled my face as i continued walking. I saw Rogue ahead of me just standing perfectly still.

"Rogue" I called out to her. She turned around and looked at me. I heard voices behind me and people shouting.

Rogue walked towards me and went right past me in the direction of the mansion where the shouting was coming from. The voices turned out to be Scott, Ororo, and Logan. They let Rogue pass and Ororo trailed behind her, while Logan and Scott came to me with not the most happy of expressions.

"Stephanie what are you doing out here so late?" Scott snapped.

"I was umm..." I glanced behind me and thought i saw a shadow but loked back at Scott. "Nothing"

"You shouldnt be just wandering off like that. We get worried about our students especially you now cause you havent been here long" Scott put his hands on his hips. "Lets go back now and you can get back to bed" He started walking off back to the mansion.

Logan stayed by me with his arms crossed. I just stomped past him and grunted. 'Well god i was only lookin to see why Rogue was out here i didnt think it was such a huge deal'. I could feel Logan behind me and i just assumed he was agitated like Scott was so i didnt say a damn word. At the two huge front doors of the mansion that were wide open, i found Drew. He had his arms crossed too as he leaned against the doorway. Drew didnt look happy. I stopped next to him and looked at him. I only got a glare in return, i felt hot tears pouring out as i let my head drop. I started towards the stairs but instead went to the kitchen. I was kinda of jaunting and not walking. I left the kitchen door open and went to the fridge. I pulled out a capri-sun and sat down at the kitchen island. I tried to poke the straw through but i was kind of shaking from being so upset. I let my wings burst out of my back and it wasnt painful but it was pleasant either. My wings twitched angrily as i tried to stab the juice packet with the straw. Hands from someone behind me took the juice and straw from me and stuck the straw in for me. The juice sat in front of me untouched. I could have done it myself. I snatched up the juice and drank it down in a few gulps. Logan moved from behind me to the other side of the island facing me as he leaned on the counters behind him.

"We were just worried kid. You havent been here long so we need to keep an extra eye on you for now. We dont like when our students disappear into the night and we have no clue where the hell they are" He sighed.

"Yeah i guess" My wings continued their tissy fit as i drummed my fingers on the table top.

Drew came into the kitchen and gave me a neutral look. I looked back down at my lap and pretended i wasnt upset with him. He hugged me from behind and rested his chin on top of my head.

"Im not mad babe. Just worried. I woke back up and you were gone, im supposed to worry" He pushed my hair and bangs back form my face. I relaxed and let the tension go away slowly. I thrust my wings back inside of my back and let the burning sensation fade.

"Im sorry" I hung my head and let Drew held me still.

"Kid why were you up anyway" Logan asked. I didnt answer. The nightmare flashed in my mind again and i cringed with my eyes closed tight.

"She had a nightmare" Drew said for me.

"Oh. Sorry kid i guess sometimes it doesnt go away with age" Logan sighed.

"For people like me no they dont" I replied.

"Hows about i join you guys upstairs until she falls asleep" Logan offered.

"Yeah sure, ill be up a while longer anyways" Drew smiled. We all went to the room.

I curled up on my side facing the light that came from the bedside table. Drew lay behind me in the same fashion while Logan got comfortable in the desk chair. Drew rubbed my back a little and traced lines over my neck, back and sides. It was relaxing. He played with my hair a little and continued tracing. I fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning i woke up to a fogged up window and the pouring rain coming from a huge storm. Not cool. Drew had already gotten out of bed and started off his day doing his own thing while i had slept until almost noon. I got up and got dressed in tight flare pants, a red t-shirt and my DVS broken heart black shoes that i loved. My skater shoes. I grabbed my rip stick instead of my long board. The ripstick was only two wheels and didnt go nearly as fast but it was super fun. I took off down the halls and zipped around the entire mansion. I was bored about an hour later. When i made a sharp turn around the corner i fell into Scott. He flipped out.

"Stephanie dont ride that inside please" he snapped.

"Fine ill ride the damn thing outside than" As i walked away i heard Scott tryin to talk to me.

"Stephanie, its raining. I didnt mean to-" Whatever i was totally ignoring him now.

I got downstairs and went out the big front doors into the rain. It was coming down hard. I pushed off from the stairs and jumped the two stair. It took only moments until i was drenched completely through. about twenty minutes of the big front lot and i was bored aghain. I needed mor espace, more road. I took the drive way to the gate and hopped the small cement wall next to and connecting to the gate. No problem. I got back on my ripstick and zigzagged down the road a little bit. The rain pasted my hnair to my face and was running into my eyes. It kinda made it hard to see. I was trying to concentrate on not hitting anything and falling but i went right into a huge crack in the road. I was trying to steady myself as i wobbled all over the middle of the road. I didnt even see the bright lights coming at me or even notice anything coming until the long loud horn blew and my ears rang in a deafening roar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Morphed**

* * *

(Normal POV again) 

Stephanie fell off her ripstick and threw herself to the side of the road, at the same time the car was screeching to a halt where Stephanie had just been standing and where her ripstick still lay. The thunderous snap nearly brought tears to her eyes, her precious ripstick had been broken. She panted as she tried to catch her breath and steady herself as she got up. The car was a new mustang, deep sea blue, and tinted windows. It was nice. The car had come to a complete stop almost 20 feet away, Stephanie watched as the car door slowly opened. A foot appeared and another along with a pair of legs and a body. Logan.

"Hey you alright?" He shouted.

"Yeah just peachy" Stephanie replied. 'But my ripstick isnt' she thought.

Logan came to her and threw his hands up in the air as a loud boom cracked and lightning lit up the sky even brighter. "Stephanie?!"

"Yeah Logan"

"What are you doin out here and in the middle of the road?" He asked. Stephanie told him everything minus the part about riding around in the mansion and Scotts disapproval.

"Kid you are such trouble"

"I can be " Stephanie smiled. Logan shook his head and motioned towards the car. Stephanie got in while he picked up her shattered stick and tossed it in a box in the trunk.

Back at the mansion Steph took the box to her room and changed into dry clothes than went downstairs to find Drew, Scott and Logan in the kitchen. When she walked in they all looked at her. 'Had Logan told everyone that he had almost hit her' she thought, 'oh god i hope not'. Steph sat down next to Drew and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Im bored" she said.

"We could go play around donwstairs Steph. Virtual reality stuff, Scott showed it all to me today" He smiled.

"That sounds fun", she said and thought 'I guess he didnt tell anyone'.

Downstairs was the professor's "x-men in training" stuff. But he allowed students down there along with supervision of course. Logan joined Steph and Drew and they all left Scott in the kitchen.

Downstairs Steph found the demo room, where fancy technology created a virtual world for training. Logan left Steph and Drew in the room while he went into the control booth to start up the first scenario. Drew and Logan decided on a simple defense scenario based on a real life situation. The room disappeared under a wave of cubes of light that molded the room into an open park, at night.

"This is so cool" Steph said as she looked around. The trees, the benches, the grass, everything was real to the touch.

"Stephanie this is a scenario for defense practice. So use your knowledge to protect yourself" Logan said. his voice reigned over the park.

"And Steph im here for you" Drew said as he took a spot by her side. He was kind of worried about how this would all play out for Steph. She wasnt weak but sometimes she didnt think straight when she was under pressure.

In the shadows of the park a group of young men hung around a big tree. Steph caught their eyes and they looked at her with troublesome looks. A few smiled, others approached her. Steph tried to concentrate, 'ok fight scene i can do this i just gotta use my head' she thought. She took in that there were 6 of them, two carried bats, two were unarmed, one had a chain, and the last one seemed to be unarmed. They approached in a steady walk and stopped a few feet away. Steph stood, her eyes never leaving the group and she braced herself. When she was young Steph had taken 5 years of karate and self defense so all she really had to do was remember what she'd learned and use it. Drew stood calmly by her side taking in deep relaxed breaths. The man with the chain hung the chain on his pants and approached Steph, he grabbed her roughly and pulled her off to the side while the remaining five staretd after Drew. They jumped, lunged and lost. Drew kicked each one of their asses. four ran and disappeared beyond the trees. Drew not oly had been in basic training in the military, he was qaulified for the best of the best, marines, navy all of that stuff plus he had T.I training which teaches pressure points and restraints. Not only did his training help him and his intelligence but he had also gotten very strong over the years and was fast and tough. The last man and Drew circled each other waiting for one to make a move. Drew feinted at him and the man stumbled, he scrambled to his feet and ran. A coward with his tail between his legs. Drew stretched his arms over his head and caught his breath. He hadnt done anything like that in such a long time but he still had it. Meanwhile. Steph was struggling to get this guy off of her. In the process of roundhouse kicking him in the face and throwing a punch to his gut which dropped him to his knees and him grabbing her around the waist Steph had strained her back. She hadnt done this in years and she most definitely needed practice again. He picked her off her feet and body slammed her on the ground. The force knocked the air out of her lungs and Steph gasped for breath with the man now sitting on top of her. She couldnt move, she threw her fists at him and he caught her unsteady hands and held them above her head pinned with one of his hands. The other hand raised up over his head in a fist. Time seemed to slow, 'this is it' Steph thought. As failure seemed more and more evident she threw her mind into instinct mode, she thrust her hips up and knocked him off balance. He rolled off of her and Steph got back up. He lunged at her and threw her back to the ground. This time in his shaking hands he held a crowbar above his head, ready to strike. Steph threw her hands over her face and screamed at the top of her lungs:

"DREW!!!" She screamed. Drew looked around and found the man on Steph with the crowbar raised.

"STEPHANIE YOU FOOL!!" Drew threw his hands up in the air and started walking away. But it wasnt over.

Steph noticed Drew retreating. Tears floded her vision but anger flared up inside her. "Im not weak" She said through gritted teeth. and she threw a clenched fist up at the guy on top of her, her fist collided with his chin and she heard something crack. He dropped the crowbar and recovered on the ground, blood pooling out of his mouth as he stood. A huge wave of fury flowed through Steph's body and she shook with anger. She clenched her fists and ran at the attacker. With speed and strength she jumped up and came down on top of him with both hands laced together above her head kinda like a fist and she let her hands slam him in the head. He collapsed with her on top of him and he was unconscious. Steph breathed heavily and stood up kind of shaky. She looked over her shoulder and saw Drew standing against a tree, he was smiling. Steph grunted and crotch stomped the unconscious man as hard as she could then just stood there. The scenario ended and the room faded back to the large dome-like room it had started out as. THe park was gone and so were the men. It was just Drew and Steph. Logan came out of the control booth and walked to Steph.

"You ok kid? Man i would hate to be on your bad side" He laughed.

"Yeah" Steph wiped off some sweat from her forehead and streched, letting herself twist to crack her back and her neck then she cracked each of her knuckles.

Drew put an arm around her shoulder. "Every time" He smiled.

"You know Drew I hate your techniques of motivation but it works" She smiled and hugged him. Logan looked at Drew with a puzzled look.

"You make her mad enough and she can do anything" He laughed. "It works for everything"

"Well all i gotta say is you guys are well on your way to being ready to be x-men" He laughed. "But still too young"

At this Steph stopped smiling and she darted a glare at Logan. "I think im gonna go see Scott" and she walked away.

Drew and Logan just stood there. They were both a little shocked at the sudden change in Steph and stood in awe as she left. Steph went upstairs and found Scott in the garage with his motorcycle.

"Scott can i ask you a favor?" She asked.

"Uh yeah sure" Scott set down a wrench and picked up another one.

"Will you train me to fight?" At this Scott dropped his wrench and stood up.

"You mean you want to be part of the x-men. Steph you are too young and well its adult stuff" Scott went back to working on his motorcycle and whipped a tool at the ground.

"Whatever. Oh and Scott" she said on her way out. "You forgot a bolt and the wrench you got aint the right size" With that she was gone. Scott looked down at the wrench and held it to the hole where a bolt was truly missing, it really wasnt the right size. Damn.

(In the professor's office)

"Stephanie I will not lie to you. We havent had to worry about Magneto or Mystique and the brotherhood in a long while but that doesnt mean that we will never see them again. I think that as a student here you should know about everything that concerns yours and everyone elses safety." The professor quickly explained Magneto, Mystique, the brotherhood and the liberty island incident.

"Wow. I never heard anything about that"

"Thats because we did what we could to cover it up" He smiled.

"Oh"

"But Stephanie if in any case that our enemies were to appear again in an attempt to complete their mission we would do what we could to stop them again"

"Ok. i guess"

"If you ever need to talk Stephanie I am here" The professor whispered inside Steph's head.

Steph smiled. "Thanks Professor " And she left the office.

(Meanwhile)

Mystique watched from afar. The mansion was busseling with students. Drew was sitting on a bench talking to another student. But the girl, Steph was no where to be seen. Erick's idea just might work this time but last time the x-men had ruined everything. This time the plan wasnt much different but this time the bad guys would have the upper hand and the x-men would not be able to stop them. Mystique took in all the detail of Drew and watched how he acted, his personality traits, the way he walked, she took it all in and noted it in her head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Morphed**

* * *

(Normal POV again) 

After nearly two months of getting settled in, Drew and Steph were home.They had graduated their self defense class and achieved their training goals. The only thing now was to get Steph through school. Logan was trying to help her and Drew kept her mind on homework or else no play time. It was almost her birthday now, December time. Her birthday being only a few days away the professor put the kids on winter break. Drew and Steph found places to snowboard and Logan would come and watch. But today the fun was cut short.

"Logan get Stephanie and Drew inside now, I need to speak with them urgently."

"Sure thing professor"

Logan took Steph and Drew to the professors office and waited outside the room. Steph sat on the edge of her seat completely tuned in because swhe was worried.

"Stephanie I promised you that if anything came up i would tell you immediately. Well something has come up" He folded his hands in his lap and sat back in his chair. " Its Magneto again. Truly you'd think he would have given up by now but he has determination like no other. Im afraid that instead of trying to change the world he is only trying to affect one single person. Ive collected some information and under the even slightest possibility that its true i will take all proper precautions. Stephanie what I am saying is, Magneto is after the two of you."

'Cool, just like the movies' Steph said in her head.

"No not cool Stephanie, this is a serious issue. I want you both under constant supervision and to be extremely careful. I do not doubt your abilities but please remember we do not want to make this public. Its between us and him let us keep it that way."

"Yeah. I understand." Drew said. Stephanie looked down at the floor, tapped her foot and bolted from her seat. She went out the door and up the stairs.

Logan saw a flash of brown hair and Steph running up the stairs. "Hey kid whats up?"

"Nothing. nothing.Gotta run" She blabbed and continued up the stairs and out of sight.

Up in her and Drew's room, Steph jumped on the bed and pulled the covers around her. She felt a strong headache coming on maybe even a migraine. She pulled the covers aorund her tightly and shivered. Behind her closed eyelids she had flashes of home and flashes of life prior to all this. Voices in her head. She saw her parents fighting , her mom throwing her brother against the wall, hear herself screaming in her pillow, hear herself crying, hear someone telling her they were gonna kill themselves, someone sayin they loved her but had to go, her parents screaming, the night in the rain. It all just blurred and she started crying. The headache was pounding now and she felt sick. Her wings itched inside of her and she all of a sudden felt gross and hot. Sheripped the blankets off and ran for the shower, slamming the dfoor behind her. She tore her clothes off quickly and let her wings burst from her back in a spray of feathers. She jumped in the shower and turned on the cool water. Eventualkly she turned it up hotter and let herself become completely soaked and let the steam surround her a clouded mist in the bathroom. She sat down on the bath tub/ shower floor with her knees against her chest. Her wings rested on each of her sides cause sitting in the shower they didnt fit behind her. The water poured down on her, hot and scalding but it felt oh so good and the headache was fading. She didnt even hear Drew walk in the bathroom.

"Hey!" She heard form behind on the shower curtain.

"Yeah" she said barely a whisper.

"What happened now?"

"I just felt well...i needed a shower"

"Stephanie" he sighed.

"What" she replied in a hiss. Drew opened the curtain and saw her wrapped in her wings.

"Oh steph babe"

"What" she said again and looked away.

"Its ok if you're scared you know"

"No its not!"

"Why not?"

"Cause than i would be a weak coward!!"

"Babe thats not true"

"Is so!"

"Come out of there and come lay down with me" And Drew left the bathroom. Steph turned off the shower and shook her wings dry than sucked them back in. She dried off and threw on a small night gown that was mid-thigh length. She came out to Drew laying on his side holding the blanket back for her. She climbed in and laid with him at her back. Drew pulled her close and kept an arm around her stomach and he was pressed tight against her.

"It is always ok for you to feel scared. Im here for you" At this Stephanie staerted crying. Drew held her and turned her around to face him. She buried her face in his chest and kept them tightly together under the warm blankets. Drew let her drift off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Hey how was it. i cut the chapter short cause i first wanna see if anyone is keeping up with my crazy story. other than that just review amd let me know if i should continue. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Morphed**

* * *

(Stephanie's POV) 

Was it really ok to be scared of something you kind of wished for? I always hated when people said be careful what you wish for. I guess thats karma? Well either way what was i gonna do? Live normally? Oh ha thats right im not normal. My wings arent going to bring me my dreams. This life isnt as easy as i thought it might be. I cant even master easy snowboarding tricks. Im such a disappointment.

(Normal POV)

Stephanie went inside and went to the kitchen. It was getting dark and everyone would be in their rooms. She went to the freezer and in the hidden compartment she found Logan's small cantine. Obviously there was alcohol in it. She grabbed a small knife from the drawer and sheathed it in her sleeve and hid the cantine under her sweatshirt. Back in her room Drew was gone and had left a note on the bed: 'Be back late. Sorry. Love ya'. Stephanie chuckled a little as she set her things on the bed and locked her door. She flipped on the tv and started watching the news. Her eyes flicked to the small cantine and she picked it up. Steph unscrewed the top and the scent of alcohol bloomed. Gross. She took a swig and coughed. She'd drank before but this stuff was down right strong. She took a few more swigs and found that there wasnt much left so she hid it in her mini fridge. About half an hour later not only was her vision goofed up but she was completely in la-la land. Being drunk felt good. It numbed the pain and she felt for once like everything was ok. In her head she pictured her family. Stephanie started crying. The tears kept coming and coming and her cheeks were pink from rubbing away so many tears. She couldnt stop crying. She pulled out a picture from her bedside table drawer and looked at it. A tear fell down on it. A picture of her and her family. Even the dog was in the picture and the cat.

"I miss them so much" Steph said to herself and pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around herself.

Meanwhile outside her balcony window Magneto's men waited. They watched as she pulled out the knife and rag, as she frantically looked around her room, as she continued crying, and they watched her lay the knife down just above her knee.

Blood filled the small line and flooded over. It streamed down her leg a little and she caught it with the rag. The cut was just deep enough to bleed a lot but not enough to scar badly. She gasped as it started to burn a little. She had her small shorts on, she couldnt let any blood get on her clothes. She tied the rag around her leg to hold it while she changed into a tank top. It was a mans tank top she had taken from drew. Steph sat back on the bed and pulled the rag off. Blood was still flowing but not as fast this time. She closed her eyes and when she opened them a man was above her. She jumped up and ran for her door but it was locked. She fumbled to get it open but the guy grabbed her from behind. Stephanie scratched at the hands that were holding her around her waist.

"LOGAN!!!!" she screamed and continued screaming wordless screams as her kidnapper was pulling her, kicking and screaming towards the balcony door.

"Get off me. Let me go!" she struggled as much as she could. The alcohol had slowed her down and her world was a little foggy. The guy raked his nails across her leg where she had cut herself and she cried out in pain. More blood poured out and dribbled to the floor. 'Oh my god they are gonna kidnap me and im fuckking helpless' She cried in her head. Steph kicked backwards and hit the man right in the crotch.He dropped her. another guy was there and he had a knife out, he lunged at her. Steph threw her arms out and felt a quick pain. He had sliced her arm in a long deep cut. Blood came fast and it hit the floor. As Steph was stunned for a moment the two guys grabbed her and made their way out. Steph felt herself being put somewhere and felt them leave the ground. A helicopter. But without a door? How convenitent. Steph Started screaming and thrashing. The two men tried to hold her down and she kicked one into the lap of the pilot. The helicoptor dived and Steph and the man rolled out of the open door. Steph let her wings out but the pace she was falling at was keeping them stuck at her sides. She wasnt far from the mansion at all. She could see Drew and Logan and some of the others all by the front of the mansion. Drew and Logan were running for her, She saw Drew fly up with his own wings. Steph tried to push hers outward and when she did the wind caught them hard. Steph tumbled and twirled through the air. She was falling down fast, Drew grabbed her arm but it slipped from his grip because her arm was soaked in blood still. His attempt to grab her nearly stopped her 20 feet in the air. She hit the ground and rolled. She felt something crack and when she finally came to a stop she could feel the pain flowing through her entire body. It hurt so bad. Her world was red around the edges everything hurt so bad, pain throbbing and throbbing and burning. Drew landed hard on his knees next to her and pulled her into his lap, her head cradled in his arms as the others came running.

"I love you" She whispered as she cried and choked.

"Oh god Steph!" Drew yelled out as he rocked her in his arms.

That was the last thing she felt before her world went black completely. She groggily woke up to voices:

"How the hell did this happen?!" Logan was yelling.

"Keep it down Logan she isnt in a god condition right now" Scott hissed.

"Can it four eyes youre the one who's always on her case"

"Youre the one giving her alcohol!" Scott yelled.

"Hey both of you stop this now!" Ororo seethed furiously.

(Steph's POV)

Everything was a little foggy at first but as my vision cleared i saw that i was in the infirmary part of the mansion's basement. The lights were a little bright. Everyone was here. Logan, Scott, Jean, Ororo, Drew and the professor. I tried sitting up slowly but it hurt. I sat up anyway. I got off the table and stumbled as i tried to get my balance. The door. I saw it and went for it. Everything hurt and ached. Finally the voices stopped as i stumbled again and my wigs flutered out of me. Thy twitched furiously trying to help me steady myself.

"Steph!" Drew yelled.

"Steph dont move!" Jean was yelling at me. I held up a hand and they all hushed themselves.

"I cant rest in a place where people are constantly yelling. Scott you can just back off, Logan didnt give me anything i stole it form the freezer and i didnt take much. It hit me harder than i expected when those guys attacked me." Tears filled my eyes and i didnt even know wy i was crying. I looked at my arms and my knee and it was all bandaged up. "I just...I tried...they grab-bed...and i just couldnt..i..i.." I muttered between sobs. Drew came to me and held me.

"Drew im sorry!" It came out loud and it was followed by me gasping for air and sobbing more. Drew held me and smoothed my hair. I love this way he held me. I felt relaxed all of a sudden. My shaking and sobbing stopped and i relaxed.

"I dont wanna be alone. Please dont make me stay down here alone" I whispered ito Drew's shoulder. He had a hand on the back of my head and held me close the way you'd hold an infant. A hand behind the head and one on the back.

"Fine. We can move her upstairs but be careful" Jean said.

I felt Logan and Drew both went to pick me up but i stopped them. The most they could do was keep close and keep me from bumping into something.

"Steph let us help youre in a bad shape" Drew and Logan whined.

"No. I dont care about the pain anymore." I started crying again. Drew and Logan picked me up as i was sagging to the floor.

"Mom, Dad" I whispered. "I love you and i miss you so much!"

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Morphed**

* * *

(Stephanie's POV) 

Over the next excruciatingly painful hour the professor and Jean explained just about everything to me and Drew and Logan. I was probably the one who was most upset. Not only was i scared and incredibly upset but i was in a lot of pain still too. It wasnt until the guys had gotten me on the bed that i realized how much pain there really was, the morphine was wearing thin.

"WHAT YOU DID WAS STUPID AND IRRESPONSIBLE!!" Scott yelled.

"Scott i know.."

"NO YOU DONT KNOW!! DID YOU SERIOUSLY THINK THAT CUTTING YOURSELF WAS GONNA HELP YOU?!"

"Steph you promised you wouldnt anymore" Drew said to me. The anger and sorrow in his voice broke me.

"I dont know what to do anymore. I love it here i really do. I love you Drew and i love being here with you. I love everyone here and i love being what i am. But not being able to see my family or my old friends...i cant take it anymore. Im hittin the end of my rope. I haven't seen my friends or family in months. I slipped back into the pathetic little weakling i used to be. I hate it. I hate being that way. I dont know what or why but i want everything to be ok again. I can never forget all the horrible things ive done, all the mistakes ive made, all the trouble ive caused, everything went wrong just because of me. All the things ive done that hurt you Drew. Even the little things" I sighed. "Its like all of the guilt and sorrow and anger just broke me into a million pieces"

"Steph" Drew said.

"Drew i still cant get over the little things ive said to you that upset you. And even the other things. I know that ive made you cry and that ive made you hurt yourself and it kills me. Everyday i think about those things" I let a tear slide. I didnt want to cry again but i did. I sat up and the pain made me want to lay back down but after all the things ive done wrong and all the people ive hurt. I deserved the pain. I got off of the bed and pushed past Jean and Scott. Drew watched me with an indescribable look. I stood by the balcony door and hunched over a little as i tried to push my wings out. they twitched inside of me fiercely, i pushed and they seemed stuck. I cringed and pushed as hard as i could. They exploded in a fray of feathers from my back a little blood trickled down my back and i threw my head back in the release.

"Stephanie are you ok?" Jean whispered.

"Your wings have never done that before" Logan said.

"Her body is under a ot of stress" Jean said.

"Someone hit me" I said.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Hit me. Hit me hard"

"I will not"

"Drew!" I said.

Drew got up and stood in front of me. He punched me in the face. A hard all body thrown into it punch. My face burnd and i fell backwards. I cried and whimpered. I waited for it..waited for the anger to build up and i concentrated on fire. The fierce fire i felt in my gut. My body exploded and green flames erupted from inside of me. They engulfed my body as i stood up. I knew what i was doing somehow. I felt the pain disapate and i felt my energy return. I knew that i was healing myself with my energy. I sat down in the chair and dried my tears. I just sat there as everyone stood and stared.

"Ok. im all better, all the cuts and marks gone. Everything. Im better" I said.

"How did you do that?" Professor asked as he wheeled over to me.

"I just concentrated my hate and anger into energy and thought about it" I sighed. "Its not hard"

"St-steph. im sorry" Drew said.

"I deserved it. I deserve so much more pain for everything ive done"

"Babe" He reached out ot me. I took his hand and smoothed his hand with mine just feeling his hand in mine.

"Im sorry Drew" And i pulled him into a tight hug. He held me and it felt amazing to just be held.

In my mind i saw Magneto. He stood smiling at me. He spoke to me:

"Im coming for you my dear"

"No" I said. I looked at Drew and the others. I have to protect them even if it costs me my life.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Morphed**

**Hey sorry about the last chapter bein short i just wanted to get another chapter out for those of you who have been reading. Thank you very much for the reviews. Continue reading and reviewing and i hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

Previously: 

"No" I said. I looked at Drew and the others. I have to protect them even if it costs me my life.

* * *

I liked that i was powerful and that i had wings but all of that cost me my family and friends and now some jerk was going to try and take away what ive got left. Soooo not going to happen. Over my dead body...literally. Everything id ever done wrong maybe i could fix it all by doing this one thing. When Magnet boy comes ill be ready for him! Somehow... 

"This is awkward. Im gonna put some clean clothes on and let you guys be." I got up and went to the bathroom. I had some clothes stashed in there.

I shut the door and looked in the mirror. I looked perfectly fine, no bruises no nothing. I was proud of what i could do but it also scared me. There were some clothes folded on top of my hamper and i grabbed them fast so i could get dressed and leave. I picked out a pair of light colored flare jeans and a mans beater tank top, black. I brushed my hair quick and got back out into my room. Everyone was still sitting around looking awkward. I picked up my lanyard with my keys and walked out of the room. I jogged down the hall and skipped down the stairs. But where would i go? The danger room. Definitely the danger room. Down in the control booth i hit up some of the scenarios and picked on some easy ones that i would like and would help me relax. After a while i was finished or actually bored so i went and found the weight room. Thats my haven. I sat down in the seat of one of the machines and grabbed the grips on the bicep extensions or whatever it said. You just hold your arms in front of you and pull the things from the sides to in front of you. I added weights and let the burn settle in to my arms. I wasn't sure how long it had been since i ran from my room but it seemed only like a short time because i had completely blocked out all thoughts. So then i started thinking. How would i stop Magnet man? He was old, smart, strong, definitely could outwit me. So how do you beat that? I really couldnt tell you. I had wings, a fierce energy reserve and i was damn stubborn and determined. And eventually ill figure out something. I did. I figured why not just go find him instead of him coming here? That would keep him away form everyone else wouldnt it? Alright. I made up my mind and headed back upstairs. I stopped in my room, no one was there anymore. I picked up the notepad from the desk and scribbled a note to Drew:

_Drew, kitten, babe, i love you and im doing this to help us. I dont want any of you getting hurt because of me. im gonna stop this. im strong i can do it. dont worry about me. love, Kitty...Steph_

I left it on the bed and slowly walked out of the room and closed the door behind me. As i headed down the hall i saw Drew coming from the other way and going towards the room. I ran down the stairs and went to the recreations room by the front door. It was dark and there was no one there. Or so i thought. Someone cleared their throat behind me. I whirled around to find Logan standing behind me with his arms crossed.

"Uh" Was all i could manage to say. I looked down at the floor than walked past him towards the kitchen where there were sliding glass doors i culd get out from. I got in the kitchen and Scott was sitting there at the little island with some coffee. He looked up at me and looked back at his cup. I walked past him too and slipped out the door. Just then i bolted. I ran as fast as i could around the mansion, down the road , to the gate and i went up and jumped on top of the wall. Here i let my wings out and jumped. I dove towards the ground and my wings caught a draft of wind sending me spiraling up towards the sky. I flew high and far until the mansion was in the distance. How would i even know where to go?

* * *

(back at the mansion)

Drew walked into the room and looked for Steph. Of course she wasnt there he thought. He looked around and saw the notepad on the bed. Damn. He went over to the bed and grabbed it:

_Drew, kitten, babe, i love you and im doing this for us. I dont want any of you getting hurt because of me. im gonna stop this. im strong i can do it. dont worry about me. love Kitty...Steph_

"Oh babe..." He whispered.

* * *

(Magneto)

"This is good. Very good." Magneto said as he strolled back and forth in his lair.

"Eric" Mystique said firmly.

"Yes my dear?"

"What are we going to with her?"

"She will be our little example that will show just how serious we are about this war to come. Xavier can't deny this any longer" He smiled. Then it faded. "A war will come".

* * *

(Steph's POV)

Damn. I have no idea where to go, i'm tired, my wings hurt. And im hungry! I let out a deep breath and continued walking down the road. I noticed car lights so i made my wings disappear. The car disappeared. I kept walking. Later i came up on a town. The streets were dim and there werent many people outside. Ok i was now exhausted. I headed towards a bench in a cute little mini park area nestled in the corner of this..where ever i was. Sitting down, i felt so relieved. My legs and back ached pretty good and my stomach kept grumbling. 'Oh hush' I thought as my stomach mumbled again. I let my eyes flutter closed and as i opened them back up i noticed i wasnt alone.

"Hello my dear"

My world went black.


	9. Chapter 9

**Morphed**

**Hey sorry about the last chapter bein short i just wanted to get another chapter out for those of you who have been reading. Thank you very much for the reviews. Continue reading and reviewing and i hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

Previously: 

"Hello my dear"

My world went black.

* * *

Waking up again was like waking up after a long night of drinking. I had cotton mouth and my world was a little fuzzy. But strange thing is i woke up on the bench i fell asleep on. I actually expected to be kidnapped. And i wish i had because a few minutes later i saw Scott's fancy car roll up the street. Why do they always catch me at a bad time? I ducked low and let the lights flicker over the street. They drove circles and continued down the street. When the lights were gone i got up and headed back to the mansion. Yeah i was giving up already. I was a few miles down the road and in the middle of nowhere again when i heard the voice. 

"Brave to come looking for the one who wants to kidnap you isnt it?"

I saw him for the first time. Magneto. He was almost breath taking.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"No"

"Why would a girl like you be out and about looking for me?"

"Because i.." He cut me off.

"Because you are trying to prove something?"

"Maybe. Im not a weakling. I can handle myself. Im not stupid"

"Dear child who would ever think that?"

"Everyone"

"So you guessed you would come find me and what then?"

"I dont know."

"Do you think your Professor is holding you back?"

I never thought of it that way. Maybe he was. Maybe they all were. They always said i was too young or that it wasnt the right time. Maybe they were lying just to hold me back.

"They all are sometimes. Its not fair!" My wings burst out as i felt my anger flare and the fierce flames danced out of me. Magneto smiled at me and it only made my fire burn brighter.

"Dont hold back anymore. Make your own choices. You have to take the reins on your destiny. Would you let these humans decide your fate? To lock you up and take away your freedom."

"But.."

"They are trying to Stephanie. The humans fear what they dont understand and they will kill us all just out of the fear of what we are. We are more than them, we are stronger, evolution chose us!"

"But what would we do?"

"First we must gather up in numbers. Then strike down hard and show them what we intend to do"

"What about?"

"You are much stronger then them. Be what you are, not what they want you to be"

Then i woke up. Wtf? I was on the bench i fell asleep on again. Was that a dream? OK ...i was officially a little scared.

"Stephanie!!!!"

Uh Oh. I looked around quickly looking for the voice.

Drew came up to me wheezing. 'No run would ever make him wheeze'. He just stood there and looked at me.

"Uh..hi" i said.

Drew hugged me. It felt cold. Like there was no feeling there, no Drew. When he let go i stepped back and made some distance.

"Come on lets go home" he said.

"I dont want to go home" It flew out of my mouth. My body started shaking.

He gave a quick smirk than it was gone, "Stephanie, come on. We are Going Home" He enunciated every word with a kind of anger. He grabbed my arm tight and pulled me closer.

"Oww" Drew started pulling me and i let my weight go backwards so he'd have to drag me. But he just pulled harder. My arm was hurting bad, i started pulling back and attacking his hand with my other arm.

"Drew stop it hurts" He just looked back at me and then stopped, dead stop.

When he let go of my arm he turned to face me, his eyes flickered yellow and he punched me. The last part i saw was his fist and those yellow eyes.

* * *

"I dont see her Logan" Drew complianed sitting anxiously in his seat. 

"I know Drew but shes out here somewhere, we just gotta keep lookin" Logan sighed.'Where could she have gone', he wondered.

* * *

I was now in a cold, dark cell somehwere. The ceiling had cracks in it and it was leaky. I curled up in the corner. To myself i thought: 

"I dont like this anymore. I wanna go home", i started crying. Then i heard the door squeak. I knew that sound from the movies by heart. Someone was coming in.

It was Drew. With his yellow eyes. He came in with a slim metal rod.

"Drew?" my voice came out in a tear soaked whisper.

He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to my feet. It hurt after being curled up for so long, then he pushed me into the concrete wall. "Your mine!" he yelled.

Drew pulled me from the wall and threw me to the other side of the cell into the other wall. It didnt hurt too bad but i had to catch breath. That was just the start of the beating. He threw me to the floor and strangled me until i nearly passed out then let go and let me get air then he did it again. This torturous beating went on for what seemed like hours. I was dripping blood from my face and sides and arms, i hurt everywhere, it hurt just to breathe. I could only wheeze and take short quick breaths, my ribs had been bruised so badly. When he was finally done or tired he walked out. Before he closed the door he turned to me.

"Youre pathetic for a mutant" Then he slammed the door.

After he was gone i just layed there gasping and crying. Who was that monster? That was not Drew!! He loved me, he would never hurt me. I wanted to go home so badly.

* * *

"She is here" the professor said. Pointing at an island on the map table. 

"Thats a bit away. How did she get there?" Logan asked.

"Someone kidnapped her" Scott said. He stood firmly with his arms crossed and a serious face.

"We will go right away" Ororo said and her and Jean left immediately.

"I am coming too." Drew said. He had the saddest look in his eyes as if he was about to cry.

"Ok Drew lets go" Logan and him left too.

"Stephanie im sorry" The professor whispered.

The group loaded into the jet and took off. Ororo and Jean quickly found the location on the radar screen and went full speed. Logan sat by Drew in the cabin. As Drew sat there he felt a little bit of a headache coming on. Then in his mind flashed a picture of Stephanie lying on the floor, bloody and bruised and crying.

"Drew" She whispered in a sobbing voice. He heard the voice in his head.

"Whoa!" He jumped up and it all vanished. Logan looked at Drew with a weird look.

"What?"

"I just..i just saw her" Drew whispered.

"DREW!!!" He heard her voice ten times stronger in his head as she screamed blody and bruise on the floor. Her body twitching as her wings flapped helplessy and her wings had torn bloody gouges in her back where they had come out from.

Drew stood gasping. "Hurry Jean we have to get to her!"

* * *

"Drew" i whispered in my head. "Help me please, im scared"

(Steph concentrated on images of herself and pictured them in her mind.)

I was trying to get to Drew mentally. I hope it worked. My wings were shaking and my body was basically having a small seisure. Maybe it was because it was cold but either way i was in so much pain. My wings hurt so badly and all the blood. Seeing all of my blood splattered everywhere and seeing it all over myself made my stomach twist. I cried. Seeing my blood scared me, it sent a horrible feeling through my body. I felt weak, unprotected and scared as all hell.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Morphed_**

**_Hey i need reviews to know how my story is going please please please review!!! i need feedback. Thank you to those of you who have been reading._**

**

* * *

**

Later the monster came back, this time it was another mutant and she had blue skin. She was so strange looking to me, the blue skin and then the fierce red hair. I knew that it hadnt been Drew. But why was she here?

"Still hoping your pathetic friends are going to help you now weakling?"

How could i answer that? Memory flashes of being beaten hours before flashed in my mind. Everywhere that had slowly gone numb burned with pain now. Then i remembered the other day when i had healed myself. Maybe i could use the energy to do other things. I closed my eyes and concentrated but all i could see was Drew with those yellow eyes and the pain burned even more.

"I...I can..." I tried to say, my voice was almost completely gone.

"You can what? You are simply weak and dependent on everyone else cause your pathetic" She let out a shrill laugh. The laughter made my blood boil.

I concentrated on the anger i suddenly felt. I remembered my parents shunning me, pushing me away because i was different. I felt the flames stretching from inside of me and i felt them around me like a shield. I remembered all those times i had hurt someone and all those times that they had nearly killed themselves. I thrust it out towards everything. I just pushed the whole wall out. I pushed all of the bad things in my life away from me and it felt good. It was like a huge tornado in the room. The whole place shook and started to break. The blue one in front of me screamed and fell to the floor, she scrambled out of the door as fast as she could pull herself along the floor. She was scared of me? But why?

Then i heard the sound. The one that tells you to get out of there before you die, the sound that tells you the place is gonna blow. I tried to move forward but i burned up my energy and a wave of pain blew over me. That beating had probably broken many things and badly damaged others. I kept myself again the wall and dragged my bloody, bruised body. Every step sent a jolt through me. Chunks of cement were coming down. I tried dodging them as much as i could but the tinyest pieces were showering me. I was in a huge hallway that seemed to go zigzag like a maze. I tried to hurry. Turn, after turn, after turn, i only found locked doors. This place seemed like an abandoned prison. The pain was making it hard for me to concentrate. The tears made it even harder to see. I cant die in here! I wont give up! God please someone help me...chills run up my spine and make my whole body quiver. The flames erupted from me and they hurt now, its like they were eating me from the inside out. My wings broke loose and flapped speratically.

* * *

"We're comin in hot!!" Scott yelled as he rought the jet down hard and fast on the ground. The building there seemed to be a small island prison.

The jet jerked to a stop and everyone relaxed as the shaking and vibrations stopped. They all quickly unbelted and unloaded. On the ground they saw the small prison like building, it looked as though it were crumbling.

"Lets move now!" Logan yelled. And the group ran towards the entrance.

As they got closer they saw fire blowing out of the lower windows. The building was definitely coming down, sections were falling off around the outside and sending shakes through the earth. Logan and everyone stopped and stumbled as the ground quaked. A huge thunderous boom echoed and the building's ceiling caved in. Dust and rocks blew out from underneath and then it all stopped. The whole place had come down into a huge rubble pile on top of one story which half of was crushed too. Only a lonely piece of the building remained. The team slowly moved on towards the rubble all of them with sadness and terror. They cautiously entered the remaining part of the building through a window. Smoke was pouring out from above and they spread out to search for Stephanie.

* * *

hey peeps please review i need to know how this is goin


End file.
